King Alteon the Imbalanced
' King Alteon the Imbalanced' is a villain from AdventureQuest Worlds. Profile Like all residents of the Mirror Realm, King Alteon the Imbalanced is the counterpart to the main universe's own King Alteon that lives in said realm. Unlike the normal King Alteon, who is kind, wise, and good, the evil King Alteon the Imbalanced is an insane tyrant who wants to destroy Mirror Lore. Alteon the Imbalanced plans to use the combined power of the Lords of Order to tear a hole in the fabric of reality and allow Chaos to flood and chaorrupt the Mirror Realm, which threatens both the Mirror Realm and the main realm as destroying the Mirror Realm would cause the main universe to unravel. History King Alteon the Imbalanced overthrew the good King Slugwrath when his son Drakath was still a boy (who would later become the Champion of Order), and ever since then, Mirror Drakath, as he was called, and his friends, the Lords of Order, had been fighting to free the land from his tyrannical rule. A few months prior to the events of AQWorlds' second birthday event, Alteon's undead army marched onto Gravelyn the Good's fortress of Brightfall (or Shadowhaven as Drakath called it in said event) and imprisoned her. A few days prior, he also imprisoned the Lords of Order in a cage imbued with his darkness magic, but Drakath barely managed to escape. He enlisted the help of Paul and Storm to bring the heroes to the Mirror Realm, as they were the only characters who didn't have their own Mirror Realm counterpart. Using the required reagents - the Crown of Blood, the Platinum Feather, and the ShadowReaper of Doom wielded by Alteon's greatest champion, Undead Artix, who was guarding the cage holding the Lords of Order - the heroes and Mirror Drakath were able to free the Order Lords from the cage. Since the heroes didn't have any Mirror Realm counterparts, Evil Alteon couldn't see the heroes coming, and thus his plans to destroy the Mirror Realm were foiled for that point. Angry about his failure, Alteon concentrated his undead armies in Brightfall and the Overworld and sent them to attack them both, while gathering Undead Artix's parts and rebuilding him while giving him some improvements. He made a deal with Drakath as Xing and Xang presented him the celestial dragon egg that was planned to become the heroes' balancing agent in the Mirror Realm. When the heroes got to Alteon the Imbalanced, he, seeing that they were dead set on getting the egg back after the twins had stolen it from them, wanted to break the egg, which they said could result in them dying at the same time. Alteon said that he wouldn't regret breaking the egg and commanded the revived Undead Artix to attack the heroes. Despite his improvements, however, Undead Artix was defeated and beheaded by the heroes once more. They wanted him to give the egg back to them, but he refused. He was about to smash the egg when Gravelyn the Good took the egg back from him. Alteon the Imbalanced seemingly retreated vowing vengeance towards the heroes and their friends after Mirror Drakath made a deal with his reflection that he could have the celestial egg back in the Mirror Realm if he gave Mirror Xang back to him and left her back in the main realm. Trivia *Like the mace held by normal King Alteon when sitting in his throne at Swordhaven Castle, King Alteon the Imbalanced also has his own mace that resembles the Mace of the Grand Inquisitor. *He has a Shadowscythe emblem on his gauntlets, unlike the standard Alteon who has a dragon emblem on his own gauntlets. *According to Cysero's twitter, Mirror Sepulchure sacrificed himself to save Mirror Drakath from King Alteon the Imbalanced. Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Elderly Category:Monarchs Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Thief Category:Indie/Doujin Villains